The Source of all Evil
by Ukari5758
Summary: Cole's disappeared and the Charmed Ones can't find him anywhere, but the Seer knows where he is. Meanwhile Paige's old friend comes back and she gets a little surprise.


The Source of all Evil.  
Rated: PG-13  
  
***May** contain spoilers!!*  
Set after "Charmed and Dangerous".  
  
Summary:   
Cole's disappeared and the Charmed Ones can't find him anywhere, but maybe the Seer knows where he is. Meanwhile, an old friend's of Paige's comes to visit and he shows somewhat demonic tendencies.  
  
Hope you like it! ;)  
  
  
"Just one more time Piper, please?"  
Piper put down the crystal and looked up at Phoebe.  
"Phoebe, we've tried everything, and I mean everything! Maybe Cole just wants some time away, you know. Before you guys tie the knot."  
Phoebe put her hands on her hips and slumped down in a chair.  
"Yeah, but some demons may know he's still alive. The Seer did summon him down to hell, aka former residence. What if some other demons saw him?"  
"Phoebe would you just stop with the scenarios! Now that the Source is gone we can concertrate on more important things, like a family."  
"Well if he doesn't come back, I won't have a family.", Phoebe muttered under her breath.  
"I'm gonna go downstairs, see if Paige needs some help with her friend's welcome home dinner."  
Piper folded up the map and put the crystal back in the chest. Phoebe followed her sister downstairs because if she stayed be herself the scenerios would start again.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Okay. So ya put your chopped carrots in at the same time as the potatoes. Then you chop up your onions and....."  
"So Paige, how's it goin'?"  
Piper peered over the edge of the counter to see the soup Paige was making.  
"Just fine.", Paige said covering the pot.  
Piper put her hands on her hips.  
"C'mon Paige! You can't be cookin' something and not ask me to help!"  
"No. Eli's my friend, so *I* will make the dinner.", Paige said shaking her head.  
Phoebe took a deep breath to try and catch a whif of the soup.  
"Hey Paige, maybe you should let Piper help. That stuff doesn't smell too great."  
"Oh thanks a lot Phoebe."  
"You're welcome.", Phoebe replied, smiling.  
Piper walked over to Paige.  
"I smell it too. I think you should just go work on our "other business" and I'll take care of your friend's dinner."  
"But Piper! He's *my* friend. He'll know I didn't make it. I always sucked at cooking. Home Ec., 1996, I poisoned the whole football team with my potato salad."  
"Well that's why I should do it. I don't think you want your friend to die."  
"Fine."  
Paige took off her apron and stompped out of the kitchen grabbing Phoebe by the shirt.  
"Okay Paige, I'll go with you."  
Piper looked back down at the soup and dumped it in the sink.  
  
-------------------------------  
"Please just let me go back. I will never be great enough to be the Source."  
The Seer 's eyes flashed red with anger.  
"Yes you will, belive me."  
"But I don't even have any powers! The Sources powers are gone."  
The Seer turned away from Cole. She couldn't tell him just yet, she would let him figure it out.  
"Fine. Whatever you say Belthazor."  
"My name is Cole.", Cole muttered under his breath.  
The Seer turned towards him again. She was even more mad than before.  
"Your name is Belthazor, the new Source."  
Cole looked up at her, confused.  
"I said that his powers went into the void. That's exactly what they did. They filled the void inside of you Belthazor."  
Cole jumped back, she was right. How could this happen?  
The Seer laughed at his frightened expression.  
"Oh how I will take great pleasure in sending you after your love and her sisters."  
Cole knew that she was right. The evil in the Source was to strong, soon enough it would engulf his entire being and he wouldn't even remember Phoebe. He would go after her and her sisters and probably kill them. His heart ached, but he was the one who trusted the Seer, never trust evil.  
  
Tbc........  
(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)  
Hope you liked it! Please review.......let me know if this is worth continuing.......... 


End file.
